Electronic gaming products have emerged in the last two decades as a major form of entertainment. One example of this trend includes video gaming with such products as Playstation® brand and X-box® brand video game consoles, which support playing video games. These game consoles are in high demand, and also enable a retail store to sell accessory items and games to go with the game consoles. Consequently, retail stores expend considerable effort displaying the game consoles to entice purchase of the game consoles and/or their associated games.
However, protecting the video game consoles and video games from theft, damage, or wear and tear can be challenging. Retailers want consumers to be able to see and touch the video game consoles, but do not want consumers to steal them. Moreover, electronic products such as video game consoles are typically in an always-on state and displayed in situations that may not be ideal for longevity of the video game console. Finally, these products must be displayed and secured in a way that still enables a salesperson to access and maintain the video game console.
Accordingly, retailers face ongoing challenges in creatively displaying electronic products, such as video game consoles, while insuring their security and longevity.